Drunken fun
by Pr1nc3ss K3nny
Summary: Levi finds out his long time girlfriend cheated on him. So Eren takes him out for a drink. Warning! Mature content ahead, read at your own risk, this is boy x boy, you don't like, you don't have to read it.


Lazy green eyes gazed into the grey ones of the man sitting across from him at the low set table. They gazed down to the pink flush of his cheeks, the glass of beer being brought up to plump, pink lips, the man gulping down the glass before asking for another.

"Levi, don't you think you've had enough?" The slightly intoxicated brunette man with the charming green eyes asked, getting a glare from the brown haired, grey eyed man.

"Shut up Eren, I am your superior," He snarled out, downing the next glass before asking for a third. This being his sixth glass, Eren was beginning to feel concerned.

"You can't just drown your grief in alcohol," he said softly, gently placing his hand over the glass as just as Levi was bringing it to his lips.

"Shut the fuck up Eren," he growled softly, feeling his shoulders relax a bit as he realized his friend was right. "Damn, I can't believe she's really cheated on me," he gripped his hair, gritting his teeth as he looked down at the table top, the glass of beer completely forgotten. The realization of his girlfriend being a lying bitch really hit him hard. "I was gonna propose too,"

Eren sighed; this was his time to shine, to show Levi that he really belongs with him. "Come on, you can't be left alone," he grabbed the final glass of beer, before downing the whole thing in one go, much to Levi's annoyance. "I've got stronger stuff in my apartment," he stood up, grabbing Levi's arm, before dragging him out of the bar after leaving money on the table for the bill.

A couple hours later~~~ ;)

Eren was more intoxicated than before; he was watching Levi down the rest of the Peppermint Schnapps, which amused him to no end for some reason. "Never took you for the type to enjoy the taste of that,"

"Shut up, It's alcohol, Imma drink it!" Levi slurred loudly. Usually he'd train after receiving upsetting news, but he decided this time calls for alcohol.

Eren watched Levi sway, which caused him to feel alarmed due to the fact that he was standing awfully close to the open window.

Levi backed into it, eyes wide with shock as he tried not to yelp.

Only seconds to react, Eren pulled Levi towards him by his hand.

It was a flurry of movement, before Levi was underneath Eren; his cheeks flushed bright red as he gazed into those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Levi," Eren mumbled softly, eyes traveling down to his lips, before gliding back to his striking steel gray ones.

"Eren," Levi replied, he could feel the green eyed man's erection press against his thigh, which oddly made him feel even hotter than before.

"Can I kiss you?" he murmured, already leaning down.

Levi's hand shot forward and tried to push his face away with a yelped out "NO!"

"I know you want to kiss me too," Eren smiled down at him, which caused Levi to turn away, his cheeks even darker red.

Quickly taking action, Eren attacked Levi's neck with kisses, causing the smaller man to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

"Don't hide it," he murmured, licking his throat, which caused the short man to shiver, moaning quietly, biting down onto his ear lobe, Eren grinded into him, getting a startlingly loud moan from Levi, who looked extremely embarrassed.

Quick as lightning, Eren had Levi's shirt off, a nipple already in his mouth, causing Levi to moan again.

Eren had a delighted feeling in his chest; he was making Levi feel good. Reaching his hand down, he made quick, yet clumsy work of his pants, already taking Levi's erection out without him realizing before he felt Eren move down, pulling the smaller man's pants down to his ankles.

"Eren, what the fuck?!" Levi shuddered; the taller man had taken his cock into his mouth, sucking on it slowly, like one would a lollipop. He gave a muffled moan, his eyes screwing shut as he arched his back, cumming into Eren's mouth. Eren pulled away, swallowing Levi's sperm, which made his new lover's eyes widen in surprise, feeling oddly turned on by the fact that the younger man just swallowed a load of future children, affectively cutting their possible lives off.

"Levi," Eren called, holding three fingers in front of his mouth, which caused the older man to feel confused as he narrowed his grey eyes at him. "I'm going to prepare you, unless you're willing to take this without stretching yourself first," He gestured to his rather large erection, which caused Levi to yelp.

"WHEN DID YOU STRIP?!" he asked, covering his face with his hands, his own erection being fondled roughly, which caused him to moan again.

"While you were busy being stunned at the fact that I swallowed your cum," Eren smirked, before shoving his fingers in Levi's mouth, said man almost eagerly licked and sucked each finger, too drunk to care.

When Eren felt that they were moist enough, he pulled them free of his mouth, causing the short haired man to pant softly.

Poking a finger at his entrance, Levi instinctively clenched, causing Eren to Sigh, he wasn't going to be able to be patient for long. Quickly, he kissed him, causing Levi to moan in surprise, before eagerly kissing him back.

When Eren was finally able to get a finger in, Levi winced. Smirking slightly, he began to move his finger in and out of him, waiting for him to get used to it, before adding a second finger.

"Eren," Levi panted, "it feels weird,"

"It feels good," he mumbled, adding a third and final finger. "I've already got three in, see." He wiggled his fingers, causing Levi to whimper softly in pleasure.

"I think you're ready," he murmured removing his fingers, before lining himself up. Levi didn't seemed to be paying attention as he whined softly from the loss of Eren's long fingers. He was soon cut off from complaining when Eren thrusted suddenly into him.

Levi let out a yelp like moan, drowning out Eren's groan of pleasure. "Fuck, you're so tight," Eren murmured softly, kissing his ear.

Levi trembled slightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt Eren pull back slightly, only to push forward fast and hard at his soft moan, drawing a near scream of pleasure from him.

Eren had to pause due to the fact that Levi had tightened around him, nearly making him cum.

Soon enough, he had a steady rhythm, Levi looked close to crying when Eren started playing with his member. "Levi, you're quivering around me, are you gonna cum?" he panted softly, looking down at Levi with lustful eyes, his hand tightening on his hip as he moved his hand in time with his thrusts, effectively increasing the pleasure levels, making Levi almost scream.

"Eren, if you keep that up, I will cum!" he whimpered softly, his hand pressing against his forehead, his face bright red as he looked at him.

Eren's heart began to race when he saw the look in his eyes. His speed picked up and his thrusts became sloppy as he let out a quiet moan.

Levi's eyes widened as he arched his back, keening softly as he felt his release coming closer and closer. "EREN!" he shouted, gripping the sheets below him as he legs wrapped around Eren's waist.

"Oh, fuck Levi," Eren moaned out. "I'm gonna cum, cum with me Levi," he murmured, quickening his hand as he jerked him off as well, his thrusts even more sloppy than before.

Levi whimpered softly, the pressure in his belly becoming almost unbearable before Eren started grinding against his prostate, cumming inside him, which made him release all over their chests and stomachs with a cry of pleasure.

Eren pulled out, watching as Levi trembled, cum slowly oozing out of his anus. Falling next to him, he sighed, feeling tired. He pulled Levi against him, falling asleep. The smaller man felt safe, watching his lover fall asleep as he too, fell asleep.

The next day~~~

Levi glared heavily at Eren, a slight limp as he walked was the only give away of the ache he was feeling.

"I'm never drinking with you again," he said seriously, causing Eren to flinch.

"I said I was sorry!" Eren cried, begging for forgiveness, his green eyes wide and tearful.

Levi chose to ignore him, and instead go about his day at the law firm they worked at.


End file.
